Friendship is Magic Issue 57
My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic #57, titled Apinkalypse Now in trade paperback, is the fifty-seventh issue of IDW Publishing's . In the issue, Pinkie Pie accidentally becomes trapped in Discord's realm. Summary Soon after the events of the season seven episode Discordant Harmony, Fluttershy and Discord return to Ponyville through an interdimensional portal, and Fluttershy thanks him for hosting their weekly tea party in his home realm. As she takes him to see her Sweet Feather Sanctuary, Pinkie Pie runs past them while chasing after Gummy. When Gummy jumps through the portal that Discord left open, Pinkie Pie follows him through. In Discord's realm of Chaosville, Pinkie and Gummy find themselves surrounded by many strange creatures and sights. When a school of flying goldfish recognize them as foreign entities, they turn vicious and attack. Pinkie and Gummy flee through a door leading into another area, and as Pinkie takes in the bizarre, chaotic sights around her, she starts to become very fascinated by them. Back in Ponyville, Discord is impressed by the animal sanctuary that Fluttershy built. Maud Pie stops by and asks Fluttershy where Pinkie Pie, mentioning that they were supposed to meet for lunch. When Discord meets the deadpan Maud, he tries to impress her with some of his chaos magic, but nothing happens. Fluttershy believes it is a side effect of having briefly lost his powers and suggests consulting Twilight Sparkle. Meanwhile, in Discord's realm, Pinkie Pie and Gummy go exploring in a hot-air balloon shaped like Pinkie's head, and Pinkie realizes she can make anything happen by simply wishing for it. At the Castle of Friendship, Discord tries using his chaos magic to change color, but it is not as effective as it usually is. Starlight Glimmer believe it is a "dislocation paradox", and she and Twilight suggest that Discord return to his home dimension to recharge his powers. Unfortunately, Discord is unable to open a portal into Chaosville—as if someone "changed the locks". Using a spell in one of Twilight's books and Discord as a conduit, Twilight and Starlight create a window to view into Chaosville, and they discover that Pinkie Pie is there. Concerned about what effect Discord's dimension would have on Pinkie, Twilight and her friends launch a rescue mission. The rest of the Mane Six gather outside the castle, and they travel to Discord's dimension via boat—with Starlight Glimmer acting as an anchor to bring them back home once they complete their mission. Upon arriving in Chaosville, Discord discovers that the world looks drastically different than before. Pinkie Pie is not just trapped in the chaos dimension; she has taken over. With Discord's own power starting to fade, the ponies resolve to find Pinkie at the center of the chaos and convince her to relinquish control back to him. Traveling through several areas of the chaos dimension, the ponies eventually find Pinkie Pie sitting on a throne of cupcakes, and her control over the dimension's magic is getting stronger. Pinkie's friends try to convince her to return home, but the power has gone to her head, and she transforms into an Alicorn, declaring herself the princess of chaos. With Pinkie not completely bonded to the dimension yet, Discord proposes a last-resort idea to save her: a chaos battle, in which the two try to one-up each other in creating chaos and the winner gets the magic of Chaosville. In a fighting game-like scenario, Pinkie Pie and Discord throw musical note bees, fairy tale characters, ice cream, musical instruments, and other random objects at each other. However, as Pinkie exhausts all of her chaotic ideas and Discord challenges her originality, her score goes down while his goes up, indicating that her chaos magic is slowly returning to him. Once all of Pinkie's magic is used up, she returns to normal, and Discord wins. With everything back to normal, Discord uses his magic to send his pony friends back home. Rarity commends Discord on the cleverness he showed during the battle, but Discord admits he also ran out of ideas near the end and almost lost. Pinkie Pie reunites with the rest of her friends in Ponyville, and Discord decides to keep some of the chaos that she created, not wanting to "let a good idea go to waste". Quotes :Pinkie Pie: Gummy! Don't go jumping into strange interdimensional portals! You don't know where they've been! :Pinkie Pie: This place is crazy, unpredictable, looney... even absurd. But it does make a kind of sense now that I think about it. I'm staring at it a bit, but it's like the bit's staring back into me. :Discord: Fluttershy, Fluttershy... Who's your friend? :Maud Pie: I'm Maud Pie. I'm Pinkie Pie's sister. :Discord: Aha! Well, I am the great and powerful and awesome— :Maud Pie: Discord. Yes, I know. :Discord: What? I couldn't stay up. You were taking so long. :Fluttershy: They were only gone ten minutes. :Discord: A lifetime in a stationary, unmoving plane of existence! :Twilight Sparkle: How did Pinkie Pie get into your chaos dimension? :Starlight Glimmer: And why doesn't she look worried? :Discord: Well, I suppose, I may not have closed my portal home, per se. Maybe I just let it, um... fade after Fluttershy and I used it to get here? Look... I'm Discord! Chaos! Putting things away isn't my strong suit! :Fluttershy: Pinkie, this isn't you. You're not supposed to be the ruler of this place. :Rainbow Dash: You should be back in Ponyville, planning a party or something. :Pinkie Pie: But here, it's a party all the time! Anything I can imagine, I can do! It's party power unfettered! And soon, I'll be able to leave with my power and bring the crazy cha-cha-chaos. Discord was all absurdist. I'm going to bring the fun. :Applejack: Pinkie, no! :Pinkie Pie: Pinkie, yes! I'll be the looniest, kookiest chaosologist ever! The princess of chaos! :Discord: I invoke trial by cuckoo cook-off! :Pinkie Pie: There's no such thing! :Discord: Of course not! I just made it up! Try to keep up with me, if you can! :Pinkie Pie: Anything you can think, I can think crazier! :Discord: Then bring it on! :Pinkie Pie: It is brung! :Rarity: That was very clever, Discord, getting her to use all her ideas while keeping yours. :Discord: I'' thought so. I'm glad it ''worked, too. It was my last one. :Rarity: So she almost beat you? :Discord: I let my game get a little stale, I admit. So I'll trying some new things. Just in case she ever wants a rematch. :Starlight Glimmer: How did it go? :Pinkie Pie: Well, I took over a chaos dimension and became the princess of chaos. So, it's be a crazy, crazy day. :Discord: The best part about being an agent of chaos? You never have to clean up.